


You're my Achilles heel

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Laura in a suit, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about her was a weakness and it took her by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Achilles heel

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do a Hollstein version of the Tie fic.
> 
> Because reasons.

“Honestly cupcake, I don’t want to sit through another of Perry’s chats if we’re late to this masquerade party she’s throwing,” Carmilla lounged on her bed, idly picking at a loose thread on her sleeve.  “Thought I was going to die of sheer boredom the last time.”

**  
** “Well if someone hadn’t decided to shred the dress I was going to wear then I wouldn’t have had to pick this out last minute,” Laura’s voice was muffled through the bathroom door.  She’d locked herself in there after pulling out a massive garment bag from under her bed.  

**  
** The brunette muttered about shiny fabric and not being responsible for her instincts.  She could hear Laura shuffling in the bathroom, feet scuffing on the floor, and the rustling of fabric.  Something about riding a bike was muttered as the lock clicked and the door swung open.  

**  
** Carmilla pushed her hair out of her face as she leaned forward, somewhat curious as to the outfit Laura went with.  The words poised on the tip of her tongue, fumbled and fell from her lips in a mass of unintelligible sounds.

**  
** “I’ll take that as a compliment then.”

**  
** Laura stood in the space between their beds dressed in a matching dark navy pants and unbuttoned jacket, the white collared shirt was untucked but smooth and crisp.  Around her neck lay a deep red silk tie, contrasting sharply against the shirt.  Her hands picked at the edges of the jacket, straightening the fabric.  Her long honey blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail and draped over a shoulder.

**  
** Slipping her legs over the edge of the bed Carmilla stood, invading the smaller girls personal space.

**  
** “You know cutie…” she slid her fingers up the front of the Laura’s shirt, gravitating towards the tie, feeling the smooth silk against her skin. “I quite like this look on you,” taking steps forward Carmilla grinned as the smaller girl responded, stepping back until her legs hit the bed.  

**  
** “But…” she could hear the slight hitch in Laura’s breathing as she slipped her hands inside the jacket and sliding it off her shoulders, tossing it over to the floor.  “I think I would rather see most of this...gone,” a quick tug and the pants pooled to the floor, leaving Laura to stand pinned between her bed and Carmilla clad in the white collared shirt and tie.  

**  
** There was something about seeing Laura in that outfit, more so just the tie, that left Carmilla with an itch crawling under her skin.  An urge to see her mark left all over Laura’s skin as red as the tie around her neck.  To pin and ravish this lovely girl who crawled into her heart and kept surprising her daily.  

**  
** Her fingers played along the bottom of Laura’s shirt, brushing against the warm skin underneath.  Pressing flush against the smaller girl Carmilla leaned down to nip at her ear, savoring the smell of blood and arousal saturating the air.  So wrapped up in the smell and warmth Carmilla didn’t notice the small hand winding up her back and the fingers tangling in dark curls.  She gasped at the sharp pain as her head was jerked back, neck bared to the blunt teeth now dragging along the delicate skin.

**  
** “For once you’re doing too much talking,” Laura released the dark locks to grip the front of Carmilla’s shirt pulling the vampire down as she fell backwards onto the bed.  “If we’re going to be late it might as well be for a good reason.”

**  
** Finding herself braced over her now grinning girlfriend who was curling her slim legs over her hips, Carmilla couldn’t help but agree.

**  
** And as she was pulled in for a bruising kiss filled with teeth and tongue, words whispered hotly over lips filled with promises, nails digging furrows into her shoulders, she wondered how many reasons she could give Laura.

****  
  



End file.
